1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a status switching method for a mobile device, and more particularly, to a status switching method capable of switching off modem power after receiving a airplane mode on request for a specific duration, so as to save time for loading radio ROM image when frequently switching between deactivating and activating an airplane mode (radio on and radio off).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, mobile phones are widely used. In some circumstances, people might attempt to rapidly change the cellular phone status (deactivating and activating an airplane mode for radio on and radio off). Since a single cellular phone status change might require many steps and processes inside system, it would be time consuming while waiting the status change to finish.
For example, volatile memory (flashless) devices sustain data only when the power is supplied to the memory chips. Data is lost when power is off. If a volatile memory chip is applied in a wireless communication modem system, data of radio image is lost when the power is off. For the concern of power conservation, the conventional design would directly turn off the modem power after an airplane mode is activated (i.e. radio off), and thus all modem data is lost. Therefore, when a request for deactivating the airplane mode (radio on) is issued, the radio image containing the modem data needs to be reloaded from non-volatile memory (i.e. NAND Flash) to volatile memory during the radio on procedure. This is time-consuming.
Under such a situation, as the size of radio image becomes bigger and the airplane mode is frequently deactivated and activated, the time-consuming becomes more serious. Thus, there is a need to improve the prior art.